The Tease
by arty60
Summary: A fan fiction based on The Tease, New World Zorro.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The de la Vegas and their guests, Don Miguel Herrera and his daughter Amanda, chatted easily about a variety of subjects. The two old friends seemed glad to renew their acquaintance after so many years...Diego watched the two friends interact with one another. His father was enjoying the lively conversation. Thankfully, his father had not resorted to trying to play matchmaker tonight. The younger de la Vega barely recalled meeting Amanda years ago.. She was a little older than Victoria but Diego had no interest in her then or now. Amanda Herrera was certainly attractive but Diego had eyes for only one woman...Victoria Escalante.

"Dinner was wonderful, Don Alejandro," Amanda smiled. "My father and I rarely get to socialize since he is often busy with his business endeavors…"

"Maria is a wonderful cook and loves to get the opportunity to ply her trade."

"Are you enjoying your stay in Los Angeles, Senorita Herrera?"

"Very much Don Diego. Los Angeles has its own charms." The young don was certainly handsome…_I wonder why he is not married…._

"Los Angeles is our home. It is very dear to us. I believe that one day this little pueblo will be a major part of California."

"Do you really believe that Don Diego?"

"Yes, I do. Its place will be a great asset one day...In terms of trade and commerce."

"Don Diego, we have heard a great this bandit called Zorro." Senor Herrera was interested in this masked man who was spoken of so highly...

"Who is this Zorro?" Amanda had heard tales of him while on the stagecoach and wanted to learn more about the masked outlaw.

"Zorro protects the people from the alcalde," Don Alejandro inserted.

"People should not need protection from the government. The government is supposed to serve the people not oppress them," Don Miguel responded, " A real man would show his face ... he sounds like a brigand to me."

"More like the local folk hero…The people depend on him for so much…"

"One day, I hope Zorro's fight will be over and we can live in peace."

"I hope that it will come to pass…"

"All this talk about politics. Father," the young woman interrupted, "Surely, you men can find something else to talk about All this talk about politics is not my cup of tea..."

"I expected you to be bored with such talk, my dear. My daughter is more interested in the latest fashions..."

"If you will excuse me, Father. Don Alejandro. Diego. Good night."

The gentlemen bid the señorita goodnight and continued with their discussion.

"Good night, gentlemen. It was a wonderful evening," Don Miguel began, "I have to get up early to prepare for my journey to the northern territories."

"Your daughter will be in good hands until you return. _Buenos tardes_, my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The soldiers gathered around the table to hear Mendoza told his latest joke. "The camel whispered to the man, 'Not you again!' The soldiers laughed loudly as Don Diego walked by. The taller man turned as Mendoza called his name.

"Don Diego! Come! Join us!"

"Buenas tardes, Sergeant. It must be payday."

"Yes, that's true. My men can only have this kind of fun once a month."

"Then the coffee's on me."

"No, it will be my pleasure. Señorita, more coffee for the lancers, please."

"Who. . . Who is that?" The sergeant stared at the beautiful newcomer who was talking to two men. "She is a princess. . . A dream. . ."

Diego immediately noticed Mendoza's expression. He was totally enraptured by the woman's striking features and green eyes. "That's Amanda Herrera. She's staying with us while her father surveys rangeland for a new cattle ranch."

The pleasant atmosphere in the tavern was interrupted by the appearance of Luis Ramon who stared pointedly at Amanda."Well, who do we have here?" Ramon responded as he approached the table.

"Alcalde, May I present Senorita Amanda Herrera, a guest in our home."

"Welcome, Senorita Herrera. This pueblo is graced by your presence."

"Thank you, Senor. You have a charming pueblo."

The portly sergeant walked over to where Ramon and Amanda were standing.

"Have we met?" Mendoza continued to stare at the lovely newcomer awestruck.

"Señorita. I am Sergeant Jaime Mendoza of the Royal Brigade."

"Senorita," the alcalde interrupted, "I hope that you enjoy your stay in our little pueblo. I would be honored to give you a tour, at your convenience, of course."

"I would be delighted, Senor."

"Would now be too soon, Senorita?" he smiled. _I am surprised that Diego has such a lovely and charming houseguest._ "With your permission? Sergeant, I will see you later at the barracks for inspection…"

"She's so beautiful," Mendoza sighed.

"Perhaps some fresh tamales would help?" The sergeant's hearty appetite for Victoria's tamales was well-known throughout the pueblo.

"No thank you, Senorita Victoria. I have lost my appetite.

"Persistence is the key to genius, Sergeant. Try again," Diego encouraged as he patted him on the shoulder.

"No, Don Diego. I have other plans."

"Don't worry, Sergeant. He may have won the battle but…"

"He was not won the war," Mendoza interrupted. "I hope that is true, Don Diego."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sergeant Mendoza watched as Amanda returned to the tavern. _Now is my opportunity, _thought to himself but before he could begin Pedro Sánchez intercepted him.

"I am Pedro Sánchez, your humble servant. May I?"

Amanda took Sanchez's offered arm, smiling at him. Mendoza spun around as the couple walked away from the tavern. Diego came over to stand by his friend.

"But he's only a private."

Later that afternoon, Private Sánchez unloaded a heavy bag from a wagon parked in the cuartel gate as Mendoza came up behind him. "Private Sánchez, aren't you done yet?"

"Si, finally," the younger man wiped the sweat from his brow. He was glad to be finished with the tiresome task and was ready for a break.

"Good. Now the latrines need cleaning."

"Oh, but Sergeant. . ."

"That's an order. Now."

Sánchez walked off, a disgusted expression on his face.

Diego watched as the tired soldier left to do another task for his superior officer. "The garrison's state of readiness seems to have you on edge, Sergeant."

"Oh, no, Don Diego. It's just a personal matter between Private Sánchez and me."

"Ah. Latrine duty does seem rather personal." _It was not like the portly sergeant to be so petty. Sounds more like Luis Ramon than Mendoza_, he thought to himself.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Señorita Amanda and Sánchez, would it?"

"They seemed rather friendly earlier this afternoon…"

"But Sergeant, they have just met…"

"I want her to forget all about him and any other man who comes across her path. After a week of that, he'll be asking for a transfer to another garrison."

"Even if Private Sánchez left Los Angeles, she would still have her pick of any man in the pueblo.

"You mean that there might still be someone else?"

"There is the alcalde and …Well, she is quite beautiful."

"Yes, but beauty is only part of it. I'm in love with her soul, her heart, her mind. . ."

"Well then, you must tell her."

"Tell her? I cannot do that! I . . . I am just a mere sergeant. Words like that don't come easy tome. [He looks over at Diego.] Maybe you can help me?"

"Me? No, I don't think so."

"Why not? You are a man of education, of breeding . . . class. You can help me to win the heart of my Amanda. Please, Don Diego. You are looking at a desperate man."

"Come to the hacienda tonight and I'll see what we can do."

"God bless you, Don Diego."

Diego sat at the table lost in thought. What have I gotten myself into? He liked Mendoza but he wasn't sure that this idea was a total fiasco. Amanda was charming to be sure but a little flighty. He pictured someone more down to earth for Mendoza.

"Why so quiet, Diego," Victoria asked as she approached her friend's table.

"I am sorry, Victoria. What were you saying?"

"You have been picking at your food for the last five minutes."

"Forgive me, Victoria. I was just thinking…"

How like Diego to be preoccupied with one of his experiments, she thought to herself.

"I worry about Mendoza .He is very taken with Senorita Herrera."

"I am sure that it is just a passing fancy, Diego."

"I would hope so but Mendoza has asked me to help him win Amanda Herrera's affections and…"

"You agreed…Didn't you, Diego."

"The sergeant is my friend. I did not have the heart to refuse him…"

"The señorita seems quite charming," she began.

"She is but I don't think that she is the right woman for him."

"She is very pretty, Diego. Are you sure that you are not attracted to her yourself?"

"You sound like my father, Victoria. Any single woman I meet is looked on a potential candidate for marriage," he responded. "She is a guest in our home while her father is surveying the northern territories."

"I am not sure that it is right for a single woman to be staying at your home, Diego."

"I could hardly throw her out on the street," he countered, "Besides, everyone knows that I am a confirmed bachelor. I don't have a romantic bone is my body and there are always servants around..."

"I am only concerned about your reputation, Diego."

"You need not worry about my reputation. The señorita has no designs on me…I offered my hospitality and that is all. "

"I am your friend, Diego," she stated as she touched his arm gently, "I don't want to see your reputation tarnished…"

"Thank you for your concern Victoria. It means a great deal to me," Diego smiled slightly at Victoria's gesture. She does care for me after all…

The innkeeper drew back slightly at the expression in his blue eyes. She knew that Diego cared for her as a friend and often times wondered why he spent so much time in the tavern and why he was not interested in any of the caballeros' daughter. Her heart belonged to Zorro and she did not want Diego to get the wrong idea. "I must get back to my clients, Diego. Good luck with Mendoza…You are going to need it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The alcalde watched as Mendoza picked at his plate of tamales. The sergeant was known for his hearty appetite and he wondered what would cause the man to lose his appetite. "Sergeant, is something going on? It is not like you to leave your meal unfinished…"

"Alcalde! Alcalde! I just had a talk with Don Diego. He said. . ."

"And what's all this about de la Vega?"

"Nothing, really. It's just that Don Diego has promised to help me woo the woman I love."

"Are you in love, Mendoza?" Ramon seemed surprised that Mendoza was interested in something other than food. _I wonder what this mystery woman was like…_

"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever. . ."

"I'm sure you'll make some peasant girl very happy."

"Oh, thank you, mi Alcalde," he smiled as he rushed out of the tavern.

"De la Vega teaching Mendoza about women. That's rich. I wish you luck, Sergeant." _You are certainly going to need it…._

Don Alejandro paced the floor of the hacienda. The good sergeant would be arriving in a few minutes. He was skeptical about his son's well-meaning but misbegotten plan to help his friend…"Diego, how could you agree to this…teaching Mendoza about how to woo someone? It is a recipe for disaster." _My son is certainly a gentleman but why doesn't he use his skills to get a wife for himself not someone else_, Don Alejandro thought to himself.

"Not you too, Father," he sighed, "Don't your have any confidence in me?"

"It's not you son. It's Mendoza," he began, "Hear me out. Mendoza is a good man but he is not very experienced with the ladies. Can you see him reciting poetry…expressing himself properly? Son, I believe you have bitten off more than you can chew…"

"He is my friend, Father. Can you imagine what would happen if I didn't help him…."

"I see your point, Diego. He needs some help in that department."

"I am glad you feel that way, Father because I invited the sergeant over today for his first lesson…"

"Let me know when it is over, my son."

"Well, Father," he hesitated, "I am in need of your help."

"Oh…no Diego. I don't want to be involved in any of this!"

"You don't have to do anything but…"

"That is what concerns me," he sighed, "what do you want me to do?"

"I need a second opinion…"

"Alright, Diego but I have the feeling that I am going to regret this…"

"Trust me, Father…"

"I trust you but Mendoza as a romantic figure…I have my doubts…"

"It will turn out well," the taller man stated as he tried to convince himself.

"I hope so, son," Don Alejandro responded as he heard the knock on the door. "Good afternoon, Sergeant… Do come in…."

"I am here for my first lesson," he smiled as he greeted the two men.

"You are right on time. Are you ready to begin?"

"Lead the way, Don Diego!"

The hacienda was quiet except for the sounds of guitar music coming from the inside. Diego strummed the guitar gently as Mendoza knelt down before Don Alejandro….

"I am like a barefoot boy, walking on the hot coals of my heart until you shower me with the moist dewdrops of your love."

"Sergeant Mendoza. Please," the old don stammered uncomfortably.

"You don't like it? I don't understand."

"You need to be a little more delicate in expressing your intentions. Tell her what you want but be a little more subtle.'

"I want to gaze into your jeweled eyes. I want to look into the depth of you innocent soul. I want to share the tingling delights of . . . my longings."

Don Alejandro rolled his eyes as Diego continued to play the guitar. _I knew this would happen_, he thought. He was proud of his son's willingness to help a dear friend but Diego was fighting a losing battle.

"I want to breathe the air you breathe," he continued as Diego struck a bad chord.

"Enough. Enough, Sergeant Mendoza. Thank you very much," Don Alejandro interrupted, "It's very nice to express your feelings but delicately. You have your work cut out for you, Diego."

Mendoza sat down in a chair next to Diego who set aside the guitar. "It's no use."

"You need to relax, to be yourself."

"You really think so, Don Diego?"

"Of course. Now, she'll be returning soon. Go home, get dressed and I'll meet you back here this evening."

"I am so nervous."

"You'll do just fine."

"I hope that you are right, Don Diego. Adios." The sergeant left to complete the reports he was preparing for the alcalde. They would provide a welcome distraction until he could see _his_ Amanda...

Luis Ramón stared at himself in a full-length mirror. He looked quite dashing dressed in a brown jacket with tails, white trousers, a white shirt with a bow tied cravat, and a sword dangling from his left hip. He looked up as Mendoza entered into the room.

"How do I look? "

Mendoza looked at Ramón's reflection in the mirror. "A bit overdressed, perhaps, but. . ."

"Overdressed? You really are a dull sot, aren't you? The finest tailoring in all of Spain can only enhance the impression a man of my bearing can make," he responded as he preened in the mirror.

"The men will be impressed."

"I don't care what the men think. I want to impress a senorita." Ramón smirked as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. "What is it that you wanted, Sergeant?"

_I hope it is not Senorita Amanda. I have enough competition as it is…"_The reports that you wanted are ready…"

"Fine. Leave them on my desk," he replied as he continued to adjust his cravat. "That will be all, Sergeant."

"Si, mi Alcalde."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The setting is absolutely perfect,_ Luis Ramón thought as he sat with Amanda in the de la Vega courtyard, holding her hand. _Surely, she can not refuse all that I have to offer...She would be a fool not to..."_I can offer you a life of leisure, of prestige, of power. You will be the wife of the most influential man in the entire territory."

"That sounds very nice, Señor Alcalde. But such feelings take time. We have just met…"

"I have all night to show you how I feel," he began as he attempted to kiss her hand. _Where is that infernal whistling coming from?_

"Now, who can that be?"

Mendoza walked up to Amanda, wearing his finest uniform. Ramón frowned as he saw his sergeant approaching. _That buffoon_ _is interested in Amanda? Doesn't he know that he is beneath her station? He cannot be serious!_"

"Do come in, Sergeant. "

The sergeant blew the plume of his hat out of his eyes just as he pulled off his hat. "Señorita Amanda, I have come to tell you of my feelings."

The portly sergeant was shocked to see his superior there. He was nervous enough but now that the alcalde had thrown his name into the hat, so to speak, he was doubly concerned. _First, Sanchez…Now the alcalde…How can I compete with all of them?_

"You two know each other, don't you?"

"What are you doing here, Mendoza?" Ramon whispered. Surely, Amanda could not be the woman Mendoza was interested in…

"I am courting Amanda," he whispered to his superior officer.

"I am here to tell you of my feelings."

_This is who de la Vega is coaching...He definitely has his work cut out for him..._

"This poor fool says he is here to pitch his woo," he whispered to Amanda.

"How perfectly charming."

"A woman like you can't be attracted to a man like him."

"I should at least hear him out."

_I cannot believe that she would even consider that buffoon,_ he thought to himself. "I will bid you good night, Senorita," he stood and bowed gracefully. He shot the sergeant a scornful glance... _Well I have other plans for the sergeant._ "Report to my office in the morning and be prepared to march."

Mendoza gulped at the tone of the alcalde's voice... Whatever he has planned will be worth it...The sergeant sat down to begin….Thankfully, Don Diego was hidden nearby if he needed help….

"Your eyes are like the lake outside our pueblo."

"Lake? But Sergeant, it's just a mud hole."

Mendoza glanced in desperation at Diego who was partially hidden in the background. "Ah . . . Ah. . . Yes. But before the drought, it was a very beautiful lake. It really was."

"Her lips. Tell her about her lips," Diego whispered.

"Your lips are like rosebuds in the early spring."

"Flowers make me sneeze, especially in spring. But go on."

Mendoza looked over at Diego again. This was not going well, he thought to himself.

"Tell her how you feel," he whispered once more.

Amanda looked at Mendoza suspiciously. What is he looking at or for that matter who is he looking at?

"I feel so. . . I feel so. . ," he stammered as she peered around and spotted Don Diego behind the pillar.

"Don Diego! What are you doing out here?"

Diego fiddled with the hanging basket of flowers. "Oh, I was just doing a little gardening, that's all."

"At night?"

"Oh, that the best time for my night-blooming geraniums."

"Perhaps you really came out to try your hand at courtship. If so, you've come to the right woman."

"Courtship? Me? No, I don't think so."

"I have a good job! With excellent benefits! I would make a good husband!" Mendoza began as he stepped in between Amanda and Diego.

"What he really means to say it that his feelings for you lie beyond the tangible or physical realm, Señorita. His love for you comes from the heart, from the soul. "

"That was exactly what I was going to say."

"Are you sure you speak for him, Don Diego?

"Absolutely. His feelings entirely. I just run off at the mouth. I . . .," he nervously handed Mendoza the geranium he was holding as Amanda looked on disappointed. "Good night, Mendoza…Senorita…"

What do you have to do to get service in this place?" Luis Ramon pounded his fist on the table in frustration. Tonight had not gone as he had planned thanks to Sergeant Mendoza. The nerve of that man setting his sights on Senorita Herrera... He would be better off with some peasant girl not a woman of breeding and class like Amanda..._That bumbling oaf lacks the class and sophistication of a man like myself..._

"Well, um, a little common courtesy might help."

"Forgive me, Señorita Escalante. I've just had a bad evening."

"In such elegant attire? How can that be?" She asked as she poured him a glass of vine.

"I went at the invitation of Amanda Herrera to the de la Vega hacienda to spend the evening. The mood was . . . destroyed by the arrival of Mendoza."

"She is staying at the de la Vega hacienda until her father finishes surveying the northern territories. That is what Diego told me…"

"It is a little too convenient if you ask me…A single attractive woman staying at the hacienda… I would not be surprised if it was one of Don Alejandro's matchmaking schemes…"

"The first single woman to appear in two years and suddenly he's the gracious host."

The alcalde smirked at the look on the innkeeper's face. The woman was jealous..."Do I detect a hint of envy?"

"Don't be silly. Diego's not my type at all," she avoided Ramon's eyes while she fiddled nervously with the wine bottle as the alcalde nodded knowingly.

"Alcalde!"

_Speak of the devil_.

"I hope you're not too angry with Mendoza. He has so little experience in matters of the heart."

_And you do, Diego,_ he thought to himself. "Experience? The only experience he'll get is foot patrol at dawn."

"Moody, isn't he?"

Victoria slammed the wine bottle down onto the bar and walked off.

"He's not the only one." _What is going on around here?_

"Would you like some lemonade, Senor de la Vega?" Victoria asked coldly.

"Have I done something wrong, Victoria?"

"Why would you think that something is wrong?"

"Have I done anything to offend you?"

"I want to know about you and your house quest, Amanda Herrera."

"Why are you bringing this up again? There is nothing romantic between us..."

"She is young…beautiful and you are an eligible bachelor…Ramon said…"

"Why would you listen to anything that Luis Ramon says? He is upset that Mendoza is trying his hand at courting Amanda and that I am helping him…He lives to cause trouble…I thought that you knew that by now!"

"Could there be some truth to what he says, Diego?"

"My father would like nothing better to see me married with a hacienda full of children but I am not interested in Amanda Herrera."

"I am sorry that I let him get to me…I should have trusted you, Diego but…."

"You don't trust Amanda? Do you?"

"Half of the men of this pueblo are in love with her…Sanchez…Mendoza… the alcalde… What is it about that woman that men find so captivating?"

"You sound as if you are jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"She is young and beautiful..."

"So, you have noticed, Diego!"

"I didn't until you pointed it out to me," he smirked.

"Men!" Victoria huffed as she slammed the wine bottle onto the counter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Diego walked into the tavern followed by his father. Last night had not been a success and the caballero was not particularly encouraged by Mendoza's chances with the Amanda. His remarks had been sincere and heartfelt but not subtle. Hopefully, the senorita would not fault the man for his attempts no matter how unsuccessful...

"What would you like for breakfast, gentlemen," Victoria asked politely.

"I will have my usual, Victoria and bring my son the _huevos rancheros, por favor_."

"Oh, cheer up, son. Last night could not have been that bad."

"He was very sincere but a little heavy handed, Father. I did my best to help him but…"

"But, what, Son."

"Amanda spotted me in the background and assumed that I wanted to court her…"

"I warned you, Diego…It is a tricky business…"

"So, Don Diego," Luis Ramon smirked, "I heard that you are teaching Mendoza how to woo a certain young lady. That is rich, if I do say so myself."

"And why is that so hard to believe, alcalde," Victoria interrupted.

"Diego is not exactly known for his prowess with the fairer sex. No offense taken, Diego."

The young don sat and listened to the alcalde's veiled insults. He'd brought this all this on himself by pretending to be more interested in his experiments and books rather than finding a woman to marry and give his father those grandchildren he so desperately wanted. Everyone thought that he didn't have a romantic bone in his body..._If only they knew..._

"Diego is not exactly known for his ability to charm the opposite sex," Sepoulveda agreed. He liked Diego but part of what the alcalde said was true. The bookish caballero had wealth and social status but when it came to romance the man was lacking...

Diego was not surprised to the alcalde's remarks but to hear others agree with him hurt. Sometimes, he was tired of the false persona that he presented to the world... The de la Vega in him wanted _to_ wipe that ridiculous smirk off his face…_If he thinks he can charm Victoria, he is sadly mistaken…She will not fall for his so called charm..._

"Let me show you how it is done." Both men watched as Ramon complimented her but she was having none of it. Alejandro and Diego watched on in amusement as Ramon failed miserably...

Victoria fumed as the alcalde attempted to prove his point...

"That was certainly interesting, alcalde," Diego stated.

"And you could do better, I suppose."

_You have no idea,_ he thought to himself."I spent time in Spain. I do know how to treat a lady."

Victoria glanced at Diego. She was still slightly miffed at him but she did remember a time when Diego greeted her upon his return from Spain. He was quite the gentleman..

"_This is not just any uniform. This is the uniform of the colonial military government. You should be flattered" _

"_Then why am I disgusted," the taverness said as she poured the pitcher of lemonade over the corporal's head…_

"_Diego, you remember Señorita Escalante?"_

_He has beautiful blue eyes, she thought as she stared at Diego as he lifted her hand his lips._

"_Indeed...but you've changed. For the better that is." _

"_Thank you, Diego. You've changed too."_

"_This is my son, corporal. He's just returned from Spain." _

"_Where among other things, I learned how to treat a lady…."_

The taller man bowed, took Victoria's hand and looked directly into her eyes. .."Your words were beautiful but the delivery….It is all in the tone...the inflection...how you look into the lady's eyes..."

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds _

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alternation finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove._

_O, no! It is an ever-fixed mark,_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken?_

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickles compass come;_

_Love alters not within brief hours and weeks;_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error, and upon me proved,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

Victoria continued to stare as the words rolled off Diego's lips…the tone and inflection of his voice…The words flowed from his mouth smoothly and she exhaled sharply at the affection in Diego's eyes….

"That, Alcalde is how you treat a lady. Good day, Father…Alcalde…, Victoria," Diego smiled and bowed gallantly as he kissed Victoria's hand gently.

The taverness stared at Diego's retreating back. _Who could have known Diego could be so romantic?_

"Bah!" The alcalde responded as he stalked away in disgust….

_That looked like my son...Sounded like my son...Well… Well… Well… There is more to my son than meets the eye_, Don Alejandro thought. _I didn't know the boy had it in him._

Victoria walked through the kitchen determined to regain her composure. She was flustered by Diego's display. His words had affected her more than she cared to admit. She had almost forgotten how charming Diego could be..._He had only done it to please his father or had he done it to spite the alcalde, for once? No matter, what was done was done…._

"Victoria! Victoria?"

"What is it, PIlar?" Hopefully, the younger woman had missed all the excitement outside but she doubted it...

"Your orders are ready? Is something wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"What just happened with Don Diego? It was so romantic…Didn't you think so?"

"Romantic, I suppose so….but Diego did it to spite the alcalde…to prove a point so to speak?"

"You seem a little flustered."

"It was just a poem...He only did that to prove a point to the alcalde!"

"It looked pretty convincing to me...Well, if you ask me…I think Diego is sweet on you and has been for years!"

"That is ridiculous and you know it…."

That was certainly true, Victoria thought. If Diego behaved this way toward the other caballero's daughter, then he would have had a wife by now. _I wonder why he is so adamant about remaining single…_Many times, she had wondered about his single status and she remembered the spark of attraction between them when he returned from Spain…If only….

"What are you staring at, Pilar?"

"Admit it, Victoria. You are attracted to Diego," Pilar continued.

"You would be perfect together!"

"I will admit to no such thing…'

"He's tall, handsome and it doesn't' hurt that his family is the wealthiest in the territory."

"Pilar, there is more to Diego than that... He is my best friend and Don Alejandro has been like a father to me."

"That's what makes it so perfect."

"But I love Zorro," she protested.

"How well do you know him? A few stolen moments, here and there...Diego is always here when you need him...Can you say the same about Zorro?"

Victoria could not deny the truth of her friend's words. In fact, she had the same thoughts herself. "Oh really, Pilar. You are such a hopeless romantic."

"I remember a time not too long ago that you thought that Diego was involved in a burning romance. You were not yourself for several days."

The young woman hated to think that Pilar was right...She had been jealous of Diego and a mystery woman...

_Victoria sat down with a smug expression on her face. "So, it what I hear true, Don Diego?" _

_"Is what true?"_

_"Well, some say you are involved in a. . . In a burning romance."_

_"Well, if you must know, there was a woman." the smug expression on Victoria's face disappeared. "But I fear the fire has gone out now."_

_The tall caballero sipped his orange juice. Victoria stared at him, obviously speechless by his confession as Diego smiled and raised his glass._

"That was in the past. Diego and I are just friends. That's all," she protested. "Now let's get back to work."

Pilar nodded and resumed her work. Her friend was clearly in denial...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Diego prepared to set the type as the door opened to the office of The Guardian. "Come in, Felipe," he responded thinking that it was his ward and best friend. He was surprised to see his father enter. He rarely came to his office so he knew that it must be important...

"Son, I want to have a word with you," Don Alejandro began.

Diego signed. _I wonder what I have done now..._

"I was impressed by that little show you put on at the tavern…You literally swept Victoria off her feet…"

"Father, you did send me to Spain…I do know how to treat a woman…"

"I know, son but what I don't understand is why you did not try this sooner…"

"I let my foolish pride get in the way," he interrupted.

The older man looked at his son. The Diego that returned from Spain was not normally so impulsive but the one that had left for Spain was another matter. He was reckless, somewhat impulsive and reminded Don Alejandro of himself when he was younger...

"For once, I wanted to act like a de la Vega."

"There is more to it than that, Son."

"Let's just forget that it ever happened..."

"I cannot forget what I saw, Diego and the effect that it had on Victoria. If you had tried this years ago, I would have a hacienda full of grandchildren!"

"I will give you that hacienda full of grandchildren, someday."

"I hope so and I prefer that Victoria Escalante be their mother!"

"Father! You know that Victoria is in love with Zorro…The entire pueblo knows that!" Diego ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"She may be in love or maybe it is just a simple flirtation. They are not promised to each other."

"That may be true but she loves him."

"Really, Diego, they haven't spent enough time together to get to know each other… You spend more time with her than he does. She would be better off with you instead of a masked bandit."

"She doesn't love me...I could not possibly compete with him..."

Don Alejandro watched as a variety of emotions crossed his son's face. "But you love her, Diego. Don't you? It is written all over your face…" _So many things were clear to him now…the amount of time his son spent at the tavern…the unwillingness to find a wife for himself….all this time and his son had fallen in love with a woman he approved of…His son could certainly keep a secret. _"How do you know, son? Have you ever tried?"

"Yes, I do love her. I have loved her since I came from Spain, maybe even longer."

"Then now is the perfect time to do something about it. Judging by her reaction to you…She is certainly not immune to your charms…"

"But how. It will take more than a little poetry to win Victoria's heart…I don't know about this, Father."

"I think that you have as good a chance as anyone...You are already good friends and you can be quite charming when you put your mind to it."

"I don't know about this, Father." The irony of it...His father encouraging him to compete against himself... "But, Father..."

"No, but Father," he interrupted, "You and Victoria would be perfect for each other. I feel it in my bones...Nothing would make me happier, son."

"I wish I had your confidence, Father," Diego sighed. _If I were dressed as Zorro, I would have no problem winning her heart..._

_"_You are a good man, Diego. Any woman would be proud to have you for a husband. If you would just be yourself, be confident, be the man that I know you are...You would not fail."

"Do you think so, Father?"

"I love you. son. I have not always expressed confidence in you but you have always behaved with integrity and honor. I could not ask for a better son," he continued as he hugged his son tightly. "Your mother would be very proud of you. Trust me, Diego. I have thought of a way to help Mendoza and at the same time, help you win, Victoria's heart," he continued, "Let's go to the hacienda and discuss it further…"

Don Alejandro sat In the _sala_ sipping his brandy. Today had been an interesting one, no doubt. The display by his son had caused several questions in his mind...Why had Diego hidden his feelings for Victoria for so long? He knew Zorro was a factor but his son had much in his favor...he was handsome, certainly. He had inherited his looks from his mother's family... He was wealthy and would be a loyal husband...He was intelligent and that intelligence had saved them on one particular occasion...

_Victoria struggled as she looked worriedly at the fuse. Diego glanced over at a table and saw an open bottle of wine. the young don stretched his legs toward the table nearest to him and moved the table closer to where he sat causing the first table to shove into the second table, knocking over the bottle of wine. The wine doused the burning fuse mere inches from the powder keg. Don Alejandro nodded his head and laughed through his gag. The older man watched with pride as Felipe removed the gag from Diego's mouth..."Well done, Felipe!"_

_"Well done? The boy was five minutes too late! Bah!"_

_"The Alcalde is right. If it wasn't for Don Diego, we would all be meeting our maker."_

_"You were magnificent, Don Diego!"_

Don Alejandro remembered Diego's pleased expression at Victoria's praise.

_"Yes, my son, magnificent. Even Zorro couldn't have done it better."_

_If my son is capable of such heroism, I wonder what else he is capable of? Yes, there is more to my son than meets the eye...Of that I am certain..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Diego walked into the tavern the next morning followed by his father and Felipe. His father had come up with a plan but he wasn't all that certain that it would work. His father knew about strategy as a soldier but what did he know about matters of the heart. The tall caballero expected his father's plan to backfire and then there was the issue of Zorro himself… If he succeeded then how would he reveal his secret to Victoria? How would she take the news that her best friend was Zorro? _O what a tangled web we weave…_"_Hola_, Victoria."

"Good morning, Diego," she breathed a sigh of relief at her ability to behave normally after yesterday's little scene. Good morning, Don Alejandro…Felipe. Will you have your usual breakfasts today?"

"That would be wonderful, Victoria. Will you join us later if you have time?"

"As soon as I get a spare moment. Excuse me gentlemen, I have some other customers to attend to."

The de la Vegas ate the meal that Victoria had prepared for them. Diego watched as his father nodded at him. _I guess father is about to put the first part of his plan in motion_, he thought. "Father, Felipe and I have to go to the paper to publish the next edition."

"Stop worrying, son. Trust me. I will see you both later at the hacienda."

A few minutes later, Victoria returned from completing her chores. "I am sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Where are Diego and Felipe?"

"Diego had to finish an article at the paper and Felipe decided to help. I have a favor to ask of you, Victoria."

"Anything for you, Don Alejandro."

"Well, Diego and I need your help."

Victoria looked at the old don suspiciously. I wonder what he is up to...

"As you know, Diego is giving Mendoza lessons."

"I had heard about that. How are the lessons going?"

"Not as well as Diego had hoped. He is doing his best but Mendoza is struggling to say the least.."

"The sergeant is more comfortable with a company of soldiers than..."

"A member of the opposite sex," he smiled. "You have a good point, my dear. That is why we need the feminine touch...a female perspective. Don't you agree?"

"It would be helpful, Don Alejandro but...You're not suggesting that...that I"

"Help Diego and I with Mendoza's lessons.."

"You know that I would do anything for you, Don Alejandro."

_Good,_ he thought. _That is exactly what I was counting on._

_"_but where would I get the time? The tavern ..."

The old don listened to the excuses. _Is it the tavern you are concerned about or is the fact that you will be in close contact with my son? "_Pilar and Rosita would be glad to work a few extra hours, if needed. You have trained them well so the tavern would be in good hands. And before you object, I would be willing to compensate you for your time..."

"You are like a father to me. Payment is not necessary."

"Nonsense. Felipe will pick you up at six. Adios."

Mendoza sighed as he waited for Diego to begin the lesson. His last encounter with Amanda had not been too successful. I hope this next lesson made things easier.."When are we going to start, Don Diego?"

Diego almost laughed as the sergeant's stomach growled loudly. "Be patient, Sergeant. Maria is preparing a wonderful meal as we speak..."

"But, Don Diego."

"It will be well worth it. Now let me see if I can find some poetry while we wait," he teased as he thumbed through the pages of a book...

"Not more poetry," Mendoza sighed as he bit into an apple, "I am not very good at expressing myself."

"Well, that is why my father asked Victoria to come."

"Senorita Victoria? I am nervous enough as it is..."

"Come now, Sergeant," Don Alejandro interrupted as he entered the patio, "We need some feminine input and besides, she is your friend and will more than happy to help you in your quest...Victoria, welcome my dear." The older gentleman smiled as she approached.

"Victoria," Diego smiled as he executed a graceful bow and gently kissed her outstretched hand. "Lesson One, the proper way to greet a lady...Always treat her with respect."

Mendoza imitated Diego's actions much to the senorita's shock. "You did very well, Mendoza."

"Gracias. Are we finished, now?"

"there is more to it than that, Sergeant," Alejandra began, "you must talk to the lady...Find out about her interests..."

"All this talk is making me hungry."

Diego's eyebrow lifted at the sergeant's remarks. "Be patient, Mendoza. You do want to win the lady's heart...Don't you?"

"More than anything...Even a plate of tamales..."

"Alright, then. Lesson Two...Dancing."

"That is one thing that I am good at," the sergeant bragged. He loved dancing when they had a fiesta...

"Good. Then what about_ a waltz?"_

"I don't know about how. Can't you think of something a little livelier, Diego? A tango...A cha-cha?"

"Sergeant. A waltz is much more romantic...Don't you think?" Don Alejandro interrupted. "Think of what a dashing figure that you will make, in your dress uniform!"

"Very well, then. If you insist."

"Diego is a much better dancer than I am...Dancing is for the young...I will play the piano while Diego and Victoria show you how it is done..."

The old don watched as Diego elegantly bowed to Victoria. _The two of them really look good together_, he thought to himself. His son held Victoria firmly but gently as they moved together as if they had been dancing together all of their lives. It reminded him of how he had danced with his own bride so many years ago. _If only..._ "well done, my children. Now, Mendoza, you try it."

Victoria reluctantly pulled away from Diego. She had enjoyed being in his arms much to her chagrin. Her friend was a good dancer and surprisingly light on his feet despite the fact that he was a very tall man almost as tall as Zorro...

Mendoza clumsily executed the steps to Victoria's exasperation. She winced slightly as he repeatedly stepped on her toes unlike her previous partner._He is trying so hard,_ she thought. He needs a little more practice..._I wonder how long my feet can stand this torture..._

"Why don't we take a break?" the older caballero suggested. He knew that Victoria was almost at the end of her patience with the sergeant and she looked as thought she were in pain.

"That would be a good idea," the sergeant said as he helped himself to another tamale. "I am starving."

Victoria shook her head in amusement at the sergeant. _I hope Senorita Amanda has a good cook..._

"Thank you, Victoria," Diego smiled as he offered her a glass of lemonade.

"Gracias," she smiled. "He is a sweet man but not the most graceful dancer, I'm afraid."

"I will make this up to you, I promise."

"A new pair of shoes, perhaps, for my aching feet," she teased.

"That and an evening off from the tavern," he offered politely.

"I could not possibly, Diego. You are much too generous. I couldn't take advantage of you like that."

"Nonsense," Don Alejandro interrupted, "My son is right. You are family and this would be our way to say thanks, I insist."

The tone of his voice brooked no argument. Don Alejandro could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be. Victoria looked at the two of them. "I cannot fight the two of you. Alright. Now that that is settled. We have another lesson to undertake." _ What have I gotten myself into?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I am not very good at this, Don Diego," Mendoza sighed in frustration, "And the senorita looks like she needs another break. I am starving!"

"Alright, Sergeant. I think you are right," Don Alejandro agreed, "Diego, why don't you see if Maria has dinner ready? Victoria, let me escort you to the sofa so you can put your feet up. Sergeant, I am sure that Maria has some lemonade in the _sala_ to quench your thirst while you wait..."

"That sounds wonderful, Don Alejandro. Gracias." The innkeeper was grateful for another break. Her feet were aching and dancing with Diego had given her a respite from Mendoza and his nervousness.

"You are really being a good sport about all of this. You are a good friend."

"Mendoza is a good man. I want him to be happy."

"But you don't approve of his choice. Do you?" The old don liked Amanda. She seemed like a pleasant woman but not really the sergeant's type but opposites had been know to attract...

"I don't know her well enough to approve or disapprove but I picture him with someone more settled...more down to earth."

"I understand, my dear. My dear wife and I were good friends first but we were well-suited for each other. She was an elegant, refined lady but she was spirited. She was compassionate but able to handle me and my temper. You remind me of her in so many ways, Victoria. I only wish that she could be here to see what a fine, young woman you have become."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. She was such a special lady. It is an honor to be compared to her in any way." Victoria pressed a kiss to the older man's cheek. She loved him like a father and was humbled by his comments. "She would be proud of the way you've raised Diego. He is a son that any mother would be proud of."

"I am proud of him even though I don't tell him that enough. We are different but I see so much of my dear Fellcidad in him. He has her eyes and her passion for arts and sciences but..."

"He is a lot like you, Don Alejandro. He cares about the people of the pueblo in his own way."

"I know he does but sometimes, I wonder what happened to that brash, impetuous boy I sent to Spain. Sometimes. I wondered if he would make it to adulthood with some of the stunts he pulled. Diego was a handful as a child but he also managed not to get caught."

_He was always been very adventurous, very spirited much like Don Alejandro himself,_ the young woman thought. _What changed him?_

"Father, Maria says that dinner is ready," Diego interrupted.

His father and Victoria started in surprise at Diego's appearance.

"Did I interrupt something, Father? Victoria?"

"No, son. We were just reminiscing."

"It must have been very interesting," Diego smiled as he offered Victoria his arm.

"It was, my son. Very interesting indeed."

"That was a wonderful meal, Maria. You have outdone yourself tonight," Don Alejandro smiled.

"Gracias, Patron. I have prepared flan for dessert. I know how much Don Diego enjoys it. Even though it doesn't compare to Senorita Escalante's."

The tall caballero blushed at the woman's remarks. Maria had been a part of the household since he was a toddler...She was a faithful servant who had a soft spot for the young caballero. "Gracias. Maria."

Don Alejandro smiled as he watched the easy camaraderie between his son and Victoria. It felt good to have a woman's presence in the male dominated hacienda. If he had his way, that situation would be rectified in the near future. "It has been a wonderful evening. If you will excuse me, I have a few matters to take care of in my study. Goodnight, Victoria. Mendoza."

'Thank you for your hospitality," Mendoza said as he prepared to leave the hacienda, "I have a long day tomorrow. Thank you, Diego and Senorita Escalante for the lessons even though I have not been a very good student."

"We believe in you, Sergeant. By the time Amanda returns from Monterrey. You will be ready to sweep her off her feet."

"I wish I had your confidence. You are a good friend, Don Diego." Mendoza shook his friend's hand and prepared to leave. "Are you coming Senorita Escalante?"

"Just a moment, Mendoza. I would like a word with Diego, _por favor_," Victoria stated as she turned to Diego and pressed a swift kiss to his cheek. "You are a good friend, Diego de la Vega." The tall caballero's blue eyes sparkled at the impromptu gesture. He escorted Victoria to the waiting carriage and bowed gracefully. "Goodnight, Senorita."

Victoria turned to glance at him as the carriage drove away. _Goodnight, Diego._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Victoria wiped the counter with a dreamy expression on her face. She was surprised by her own feelings and now saw Diego as a man not just a dear friend_. _

"Victoria, Victoria!"

"Pilar, is something wrong?" The taverness awoke from her daydream.

"No, nothing is wrong. Everything is right for a change."

"Last night must have been some night. You are positively glowing!"

"Am I?" She smiled as she finished wiping the counter.

"Who is the lucky man, Victoria? Let me guess, it's Zorro."

"You are mistaken, Pilar. You are not going to believe this but I believe that Diego wants to court me."

"Diego...Diego de la Vega, the most eligible bachelor in the pueblo...the man who has never looked upon any senorita with the intention of marrying her. That's...That's wonderful, Victoria!" Pilar hugged her friend warmly once she got over the shock.

"Thank you, Pilar. I am a bit surprised myself. I always thought that one day I would marry Zorro once he took off his mask but.."

"Diego is perfect for you. He is kind, considerate and very handsome, Victoria"

"He is more than that. There is a romantic side that he has hidden for years." _I certainly found that out last night,_ she thought. The way that he treated her made her feel special and cherished. His kindness toward Mendoza had touched her heart in a way that nothing else could.

"Victoria, did something else happen last night?"

The taverness averted her eyes and began to chop the vegetables into smaller pieces.

"Did Diego kiss you last night? He did...Didn't he? By the look on your face, you enjoyed it!"

"Honestly. I did enjoy it very much." I am looking forward to more, she thought. "He is a very special man and I realize that we have feelings for each other beyond friendship."

"What about Zorro?"

"That part of my life is over, Diego and I compliment each other. I trust him...There is a very strong attraction between us. Is it possible that I have been in love with two such different men?"

"I think that we all have one great love in our lives but that does not mean that there is no room for anyone else," Pilar counseled, "How does Zorro feel about you and Diego?"

"We have not talked recently but I know that he would be happy for me."

"If Zorro loves you then how can he stand by and let this happen?"

_"_He knows that Diego can give me something that he cannot and besides Diego has not asked me to court him officially."

"Diego has never been serious about any woman in this pueblo. Although he does spend a lot of time here, Victoria."

"I know, Pilar."

"All of the girls say that he would make someone a good husband and we hope that someone will be you."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself. It was only a kiss..."

"It might have been a simple kiss bur Diego respects you too much to play with your affections. He is in love with you, Victoria."

"Then why doesn't he say something?"

"Maybe spending time like this is his way of courting you unofficially.'

"We spend time together because of Mendoza."

"It may have started that way but I see the way Diego looks at you and..."

"And what Pilar?" She wanted to know what her helper was thinking.

"I have seen the way you look at him. You are falling in love with him."

_I can't be in love with Diego_, she thought. _It was just the setting...the mood. Don't fool yourself. The man is handsome, certainly and you are attracted to him. "_Will you excuse me, Pilar? I have a compelling need to see Padre Benitez."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Don Alejandro and Diego rode side by side back to the hacienda. His son had filled him in on what happened last night and he knew that his son was looking toward a courtship and a possible marriage with Victoria. "You are a good man. I think that the two of you would make a good match."

"I am glad you approve, Father. Even with competition like Zorro..."

"Zorro is a dashing but elusive hero. A woman might want that from time to time but she also needs someone she can depend on. Someone she can build a life with..."

"You make me sound so boring. Am I that hopeless, Father?" the tall caballero smirked. _If only you knew, Father._

_"_I don't think you are boring, Son. You are very much a de la Vega."

"I am glad to hear that...I know that I have been somewhat of a disappointment to you."

"Diego, I think there is much more to you. I look at you and wonder what happened to that young man that I sent to Spain."

"He is still here . He has just grown and matured...developed different interests, that's all."

"I have always thought that you keep a part of yourself hidden from me and Victoria."

"Why would you assume that I was hiding something?"

"You have loved Victoria for years yet you never shared that with me or Victoria until now."

The younger man assumed his most bland expression.

Don Alejandro knew that look well. He had seen it often enough over the past few years. It was meant to put him off track. His son could be quite clever when he put his mind to it. He remembered the Diego he had sent to Spain...He was fearless, impulsive and good at horsemanship. He himself had put the boy on horseback when he was a toddler. Diego had even won a race against a skilled rider like Herrera...

_"Well, if it isn't the de la Vegas. Do I sense a challenge here?"_

_"Our horses are the finest in the territory, my son is an excellent rider."_

Diego had won the race easily. I remember congratulation him on his excellent riding skills but on another occasion, Diego had been bedridden because the old mare had thrown him. It did not make any sense at the time but the old don had been more concerned about his son's health than questioning his lost riding skills.

"There is something that I have been wondering about, Diego."

"What is if, Father? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Diego. I was wondering about Zorro? He has been strangely quiet throughout this whole affair."

"Maybe, he knows that I can give Victoria something that he cannot. I can give her a home and a family if our relationship gets to that point."

"Be that as it may Diego. If the woman I love were spending so much time with a young, eligible wealthy man, then I would a least do something about it!"

"What do you think Zorro would do? Challenge me to a duel? I am no swordsman, Father. It would hardly be a fair fight."

The caballero had laughed at his son's ineptness with a had sent the boy to Spain to develop his skills with Sir Edmund. _What had happened to that boy?_ He had so easily accepted the Diego who had returned from Spain. _Could a leopard change his spots so easily? I don't think so..._

_"I tell you, Diego is not a swordsman!"_

_"How well I know. But this, Sir, is an affair of honor."_

_Diego and Don Alejandro walked into the tavern . Mendoza is at the bar where Victoria poured drinks._

My son acted surprised that no one was in the plaza and he insisted on a complete change of clothes before returning to the plaza.

_"For once your tardiness worked to your advantage."_

_"But how is it that Zorro just happened to take your place."_

_"No. No, impossible. For a moment, I thought he could be Zorro."_

_"Yes. I'll teach you any bit of swordsmanship I learn as well," the caballero had told Felipe. _

_"You'll do more than pick it up. I've arranged for you to study with Sir Edmund Kendall, the European saber master."_

_"In four years, you'll return a mature, educated, young man ready for leadership among the caballeros."_

_Diego pulled the sword from the black cloth and held it aloft. "Seems a little light, don't you think?"_

_"It's a beginner's weight. Just don't hurt yourself with it, that's all."_

_"Father, I think there is something you should know... "_

_"I know, you didn't have time to complete your studies with Sir Edmund. Ah, well, we'll just have to do the best we can."_

_I never gave Diego the chance to finish that statement. I wonder what he was going to say? Oh, my son, have I really been that __blind?_

Suddenly, everything made sense to him. The unexplained absences...the times when he had never seen his son and Zorro at the same time and the most telling fact of all Diego's hidden love for Victoria and Zorro's lack of interest or action toward a woman he supposedly loved._ My son is Zorro...He has to be...The old man's eyes narrowed in comprehension...My son is truly clever like the fox..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Diego stood on the porch of _The Guardian_ watching the alcalde maneuver Amanda away from the sergeant. Mendoza had more class and certainly better manners than his superior officer. Working on his article was a good way to avoid his Father. Don Alejandro's remarks earlier had disconcerted him. He was sure that his father suspected or at least knew that he was Zorro. His father was an intelligent man and sooner or later Victoria would discover the truth as well. _I may have fooled him in the past but he felt as though his father could see right through him..._

What's wrong? Felipe signed as he approached Diego.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" The young man was very perceptive when it came to his moods.

_You seem preoccupied this morning._

"I should have known that I couldn't keep anything from you," he stated as he went back inside to set more type. "I think that my father knows the truth..."

_He knows that you are Zorro. How?_

"My father figured it out somehow. He is a very intelligent man, Felipe. I am surprised that I fooled him all these years!"

Felipe signed a flurry of agitated signals which Diego understood.

"I don't know what I am going to do but if my father has figured it out then I am sure Victoria will as well."

Victoria made her way to the church to talk to Padre Benitez. She needed the good father's counsel right now. She had been so certain that Zorro was the right man for her but now she wasn't so sure. She had spent time with Diego and found him much more than she ever expected. The little time she had spent with Zorro left her unsatisfied wondering who the masked man was and what would their life together be like. She had taken a great risk in consorting with a known bandit but he seemed to be a good man...an honorable man who was fighting for a cause that he believed in...

"Victoria, what bring you here to see me this morning?''

"I wanted to talk to you. It's very important, Padre."

"Sit down, my child. What troubles you?"

"I need your counsel, Padre. There is no one else I can turn to. It has to do with a problem of the heart."

"How can I help?" The padre was aware that the senorita was spending a lot of time at the de la Vega hacienda, He had seen the way the young don had looked at Victoria and knew that Diego loved Victoria deeply even though he had refused to do anything about it until recently.

"I am basically without family and I so much want to have a family of my own. To have a family requires a husband. Have you found someone that you could love? Someone that you could spend you life with?"

"I think I have, Padre. It is someone that I have known for a long time but recently I have begun to see him in a new light, Padre."

"What prevents you from following your heart? Is it Zorro? Are you promised to each other?"

"No, we are not. We have shared precious little time together. I hardly know him but what I do know is that I admire his fight for justice and his commitment to the cause."

"That is admirable, my dear. Do you love him?'

"As long as he wears the mask, I cannot know all of the true man underneath it. He is a good man, Padre. I do not want to hurt him."

"Then be honest with yourself and be honest with him as well. I think that he will be more understanding than you think, Victoria."

"Why do you say that, Padre?"

"If Zorro truly loves you, then he will want your happiness. I am sure that he does not want you to spend the rest of your life waiting for him. If he truly loves you, then he will put your happiness above his own. You should have the opportunity to begin your new life with this man."

"Gracias, Padre."

"I hope that I have helped you, my child."

"You have, Padre."

The padre smiled as he watched the young woman exit the church. _Diego...Diego...What a tangled web we weave..._

Victoria secured the doors to the tavern. the last customers had long gone and she was looking forward to retiring for the evening. _I wonder what Diego is doing right now,_ she thought. The innkeeper finished cleaning the last of the dishes and was so lost in thought that she almost did not hear the footsteps behind her..

"Good evening, Senorita," the tall man began.

"Zorro." It had been quite a while since she had seen him.

The masked man approached her and was instantly concerned about the look in her eyes. Usually, she was excited to see him but now she seemed apprehensive. "Have I done something wrong, _Querida_?"

"No, there is something that I must tell you," she hesitated, "Something has happened and I think that you should know about it."

"Does it concern Diego de la Vega?"

"Yes but how would you know?"

"_Querida,_ I know that you have been spending a great deal of time with him at the hacienda. I know that you two are helping the good Sergeant."

"it is more than that. I have thought of Diego as a brother until recently..."

"But now your feelings for him are changing," he interrupted, "It is natural for relationships to grow and change if given the chance."

"I want the chance to see where our relationship is going but..."

"You don't want to hurt me. Is that it? Victoria, you are a kind and loving woman. I do not expect you to give up a chance at love and happiness," he began as he tipped his chin upward, "we made no promises to each other. The two of you have spent time together but our time together is limited."

"Are you saying that I should be open to a relationship with Diego?"

"I am saying that if you care about him and you have the chance for a future with a man who loves you, a man who could give you what I cannot, then you should be open to the possibilities. You would not be the woman you are if you did not follow your heart wherever it leads."

The senorita pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. _'Vaya con Dios."_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sergeant Mendoza paced as we waited for the de la Vega carriage to arrive. Amanda had returned and he was anxious to see her. His lessons were getting better little by little and he hoped to impress her with his newfound ways. Diego and Victoria were trying their best to help him and he appreciated their efforts more than he could say. The sergeant held out his hand to help Amanda alight from the carriage. _She certainly looks beautiful,_ he thought. _I hope she will be interested in a lowly soldier like me_.

"Sergeant, how good it is to see you," she smiled.

"Welcome back to our humble pueblo. I am most happy to see you," he said with a formal bow.

"Gracias, Sergeant." The senorita accepted the sergeant's proffered arm and walked toward the tavern. She had been gone for a few days and was glad to return. "So, sergeant. What has been going on since I have been away?"

"The usual, Senorita Amanda. We have been having problems with some bandits but we will deal with them."

"It sounds fascinating."

"Would you care for some refreshment, Senorita?"

"That sounds wonderful, Sergeant."

"It would be an honor to escort you."

"A cool glass of lemonade would be wonderful. I am absolutely parched."

"Have you enjoyed your stay with Don Alejandro and Don Diego?" The sergeant was not accustomed to small talk but he was willing to for Amanda's sake.

"Don Alejandro is a gracious host and Don Diego is a charming, young man."

"His is a good friend. We come from different classes but he does not seem to mind. I could not ask for a better friend."

"He is a charming man but not my type," she stated with a smile, "He is a little too independent for me, I fear."

"Senorita Herrera, welcome back," the alcalde said as he approached the couple, "I hope that Mendoza is not boring you with some military antidote."

"Not at all, Alcalde."

"Mendoza, I need you and Sanchez to scout the area. There have been reports of bandits in the area!."

"Right now?

"Immediamente, Sergeant. I will make sure that the senorita is in good hands until you return."

The two bandits rode their horses down a hillside to their camp. They had been scouting the area for several days and decided that it was time to make their move. "This town's an easy target."

"You're right. I have a plan that will make us very rich, amigo."

Inside the secret cave, Zorro walked over to Toronado whose reins are being held by Felipe. Locating and capturing these bandits would be a welcome distraction from his father's prying eyes. "Are you sure they're at the northern point of Arroyo Grande? Bandits camped that close to the pueblo can only mean trouble. I will do a little scouting, Felipe. Keep your eyes open, my friend. Bandits can be dangerous." Zorro salutes as Felipe backed away from the horse and waved in reply**.**

Mendoza and Private Sanchez searched for any signs of the bandits. The alcalde assigned them to foot patrol as part of his plan to catch banditos and to attempt to keep Mendoza and Amanda apart.. "Of course, if we found the bandits, he might forgive us."

"Never. What he wants is to get me out of his way so he can pursue Amanda."

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"I'm the one who was with her this morning." Mendoza bragged even though it was only for a few minutes.

"You? You were with her?"

"Of course. She finds me irresistible."

"That's a lie!" Sanchez laughed mockingly. "And if you didn't have those sergeant's stripes, I would show you a few things myself.

"You're crazy! She's going to marry me."

"Maybe it's about time I show you what kind of man it takes to woo a woman like Amanda," the sergeant said as he threw aside his musket and shrugged of his bedroll…

"Amanda is in love me."

"You're crazy! She's going to marry me!"

"No! She's going to marry me!"

"Not true! I am your superior officer."

"No matter. Amanda is going to marry me."

"You're just a private, she'd never marry you."

"Well, why don't we go to her put the question to her once and for all? Maybe, just maybe, they went back south, to the de la Vega hacienda." Both men grabbed their discarded gear and ran back the way they came.

Zorro rode Toronado across the crest of a ridge. He slowed as they went downhill. After locating the bandits' camp. Zorro jumped off Toronado's back and ran down to the camp. The still warm coals of the camp fire indicated that they hadn't been gone long.

Amanda opened the front door a crack surprised to see the alcalde standing there, holding out a bouquet of red roses. She barely had time to respond as he shoved his way into the door. "

"Señorita, allow me to present you with this mere token to your beauty," he stated as he thrust the roses at her.

"I wasn't expecting you."

"I came as soon as I could."

"But this is not a good time."

"I've sent those fools Mendoza and Sanchez on a wild goose chase. We won't be interrupted today. I know you are thrilled to see me again."

"Si, Señor, we are delighted."

Ramón held up his hands and looked alarmed as the bandit cocked his pistol.

"Alcalde, please. Don't let them hurt Señor de la Vega."

"What do you want?"

"We'll start with all your valuables."

Zorro looked at the 'D' shaped tracks made in the mud at a river's edge…

Mendoza and Sanchez approached the de la Vega hacienda gate. The two men argued as they neared the hacienda...

"Someday, Amanda and I will make fine babies."

"Don't make me laugh." Mendoza jumped as a bullet barely missed his feet. "Madre de Dios!"

"Don't come any closer!"

"Banditos!"

"We have Don Alejandro de la Vega."

"Don Alejandro is in there!"

"We have your Alcalde!"

"So?"

"And a very pretty señorita."

"My Amanda!"

"Your Amanda?" Both men ran closer to the hacienda as the bandit fired two guns at them. Mendoza poked his head out from the side of the gate only to pull it back as another shot was fired,

"Don't come any closer or our hostages will die."

"You don't stand a chance! My men have this place surrounded."

"Cover the other side of the house, Manuel. I will take care of it inside."

"You'll never beat my lancers." Don Alejandro and Felipe rolled their eyes simultaneously. _When had the lancers ever been known for their efficiency? Better to take their chances with Zorro…_

"There must a gang of them in there."

"We need to get some help."

"How? We can't even move."

"Then perhaps the help needs to come to you."

"Zorro! How did you get here?"

"I was following their tracks when I heard the gunfire."

"They have the alcalde in there. . .and Señorita Amanda."

"They must have many men to overpower the Alcalde."

"Well, I only counted two sets of tracks."

"We need to alert the garrison."

"No, we need to give the impression of strength. Just listen for my signal then rush them."

"Rush them? We'd be killed!

"Sergeant, please. A little faith. Just listen for my whistle." The masked man climbed onto the hacienda rood. One of the bandits comes around a corner of the courtyard and walked under an archway then stops. Zorro used his whip to take the rifle from the bandit's hands and into his.

"Hey! What?" Zorro dropped the rifle, butt first onto the bandit's head, knocking him to the ground. Zorro then walked across the roof, cracking his whip as he did so.

The bandit inside the hacienda with the hostages looked up at the ceiling worriedly. "Portillo, they are inside!" He ran out into the courtyard, then paused and looks around. Zorro slid a tile off the roof and it lands on the bandit's head, knocking him out.

Mendoza and Sanchez waited outside the gate until they heard Zorro's whistle. They rushed into the hacienda, Mendoza with his sword drawn and Sanchez carrying his musket. The second bandit Zorro knocked out started to get up but Mendoza reaches him first. Mendoza pulled the bandit to his feet and started to shake him. "Where are they? Where are they?"

"Inside."

Mendoza shoved the bandit the bandit into the parlor then waved his sword at the bandit. "Untie them! The señorita first."

"Mendoza!"

"She's a lady, mi Alcalde."

"You saved us!"

"Good work, Sergeant! Good work!""

**"**But you certainly couldn't do it all yourself, " Ramon countered. _That oaf is too clumsy to have orchestrated this himself. _

Mendoza shoved the bandit into Don Alejandro, 'Untie him. I call it instinct, Alcalde."

"Don Alejandro, it was nothing."

"No. . . You were very brave, Sergeant."

"True, true. Sanchez followed my orders to a T. Call it instinct."

"I call it bravery," the senorita grabbed Mendoza's shoulders then kissed him on the lips as he looked on in a daze.

"Bravo!" don Alejandro was proud of the soldier even though he knew Zorro had to have played a hand in the rescue somehow...

Ramón looked on defeated as his sergeant led Amanda away as Don Alejandro grabbed the bandit and shoved him forward, following Mendoza. Ramón's hands were still tied behind his back as he got up and followed them. "Ah, Mendoza. Amigo. Mendoza...Mendoza."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Sergeant, the two of you were magnificent!" Amanda exclaimed as she complimented the portly sergeant. "I don't know what we would have done without your heroic actions! I can not thank you enough!"

"Your thanks and your smile are reward enough, Senorita." Mendoza stated gallantly.

"You are most kind, Senor."

"Gracias and please call me Jaime."

"Anything for the man who saved my life and please call me Amanda. Senorita sounds so formal." The young woman planted another kiss on Mendoza's cheek.

Mendoza puffed his chest out proudly. Their relationship was progressing not as fast as he would like but beggars could not be choosers.

"Mendoza!" The _alcalde_ bellowed.

"I most go attend to my duties, Amanda. Would it be too much to ask if I could have the pleasure of your company tomorrow evening?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

Luis Ramon walked off still smarting over the events at the hacienda. The masked man had probably played a part in saving his life and that of his beloved Amanda but Mendoza had come out to the whole thing smelling like a rose..._Maybe, I can salvage this after all,_ he thought. The _alcalde_ paced the floor of his office...I need to talk to Amanda...I need to see if I have any chance with her at all...If she refused him, he would have Zorro's head for this...

"May I come in _alcalde_?"

"What do you want, de la Vega?" _I am not really in the mood to se him right now._

"I am here on behalf of The Guardian. I wanted to interview you about the hostage situation. It would make a fine story for my paper."

"Why don't you talk to your father and Felipe?"

"I have already interviewed everyone else and it wouldn't be right if I ignored the leader of our pueblo." The tall caballero hid his smirk behind his customary glass of lemonade.

"I am sure that Mendoza had said enough for everyone!"

"In such elegant attire? How can that be?" She asked as she poured him a glass as well.

"Mendoza was a good source of information but everyone knows that the sergeant tends to..."

"Exaggerate? He would not have been successful without Zorro's help though I am loath to admit it. I didn't see them but I am certain that he was around. He is always there when the de la Vegas need help!"

"He is always there to help when there is a nee not just to help them but anyone in need."

"Yes... Yes...Zorro.. the great defender of the people! He is such a hero!"

"This pueblo needs a hero to defend the helpless and the weak."

"We have soldiers that are trained to do just that," Ramon asserted.

"In two years, neither you nor your soldiers has succeeded in capturing him!"

Bah! Now if you will excuse me, I have more interesting things to talk about!" The alcalde slammed the door on his way out.

"Good afternoon, Alcalde!" Amanda said as she opened the door to admitt him. "Do come in. What brings you here?"

"Can we go out to the garden. I have something to ask of you. _Con permiso."_

The couple sat down surrounded by the beauty of the de la Vega garden. It was the ideal setting for romance if one were so inclined.

"Some time ago, I offered you a life of leisure, of prestige, of power and influence as my wife. I wanted to know if you will consider my proposal."

"I am flattered by your attentions but I am afraid the answer is no. What you offer would be enough but not once have you mentioned love, Alcalde."

"Love would come in time. We are evenly matched and that is what matters," he responded, "Is it someone else, my dear" Surely you are not considering that...simpleton..Mendoza?"

"I am...the sergeant is in love with me."

"Has he made you a proposal of marriage?"

"No but he is a dear, sweet man...a little unpolished but sweet all the same. I would consider it if he asked me..."

"I apologize for inconveniencing you. If you will excuse me...Good day."

_This day is going from bad to worse,_ Ramon thought as he left the de la Vega hacienda. To think that his Amanda would not consider marriage to him but continued to see Mendoza of all people. _It must be out of gratitude_. _Surely, she could not be in love with that buffoon_. _To refuse a man on my breeding and stature..._

"What do you have to do to get service in this place?" Luis Ramon pounded his fist on the table in frustration.

"Well, um, a little common courtesy might help."

"Forgive me, Señorita Escalante."

"Haven't we been through this already? Does it have something to do with Amanda Herrera, perhaps?"

"If it weren't for your precious Zorro and that bumbling sergeant of mine, Amanda and I would be planning our wedding!"

"You proposed to...to Senorita Herrera?'

"Yes, but she is seeing Mendoza of all people. The man is a clumsy bumbling fool...How much help can one man need?" The _alcalde_ smirked at his comment. Mendoza was quite inept when it came to the fairer sex.."

"The sergeant has a good heart and Amanda would be very fortunate to have him."

"Spoken like a hopeless romantic. Bah!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Don Alejandro sat in the_ sala_ waiting for his son to return. He was glad to be alive and that no one had been hurt during the hostage crisis. The two soldiers had performed their duty admirably and deep inside he knew that Zorro had helped in the rescue. The masked man was always there when they needed him even from the very beginning...

_Don Alejandro watched as the hang glider carrying Zorro passed the bell tower of the church..._

That should have been my first clue, he thought. _Who else but his university educated son could have thought of such an idea and executed it?_

_"Remove the mask so we can see the man to whom we owe so much."_ His brave son...The old don felt pride but he also felt sadness as well. Not only did his son wear a physical mask but an emotional one as well. He hid his feelings for Victoria...he hid his courage and passion behind a mask of indifference. The time for hiding was over and now it was time for the truth...

Diego rode Esperanza toward the hacienda. He had already thought of some plausible excuse if his father questioned him too thoroughly. The hacienda had been filled with activity as Mendoza and Sanchez escorted the bandits to the jail. The tall caballero thanked God that the hostage situation had ended peacefully. Now was the time to put on the mask of concerned son not conquering hero...

"Don Diego! You are back," Juan said as he neared the hacienda.

"I swear I saw a full company of soldiers. what is going on, Juan?"

"The bandits have been captured! Thanks to Zorro, Mendoza and Sepulveda."

"My father...Felipe ...Are they alright?"

"Si, Don Diego. Your father is in his study relaxing. "

"Gracias, Juan. I will go attend to him right now!"

"Father! Juan told me what happened. Are you and Felipe alright?" Diego hugged his father tightly.

"We are fine, Son. Zorro came to the rescue as he always does." The old don looked at his son carefully mentally comparing him to Zorro in terms of his height and bearing. Diego was certainly as tall as Zorro and the bandit carried himself with a confidence that was reminiscent of his son at a younger age... "Diego, there is something that has been gnawing at me..."

"What is it, Father?" _I wonder what he is going to say. It cannot be good._

"I was just thinking about Zorro.'

"Zorro, what about him?"

"Zorro has a knack for showing up to help us...Almost as if he senses that we are in trouble that...we need his help. I wonder why is that?"

"The man has eyes and ears everywhere, Father. He has a knack for finding trouble, as it were."

"that is true, Diego and you have a knack for avoiding it. Every time trouble occurs you are nowhere to be found."

"I have no desire to put myself in dangerous situations. I know that people see me as the coward of the pueblo."

"I don't think that is true, in fact, I think that it is quite the opposite. I have never seen you and Zorro at the same time."

"It probably just a coincidence, Father." He definitely suspects something...

"I don't think so...Zorro appeared at the same time that you came back from Spain. You are the same height and Zorro carries himself with elegance and style."

"What are you trying to say? Are you comparing me to Zorro?"

"I am not comparing you to Zorro because you, Diego are Zorro."

"Father! You cannot be serious...Zorro is dashing and charismatic and I am not," he protested, "I am dull, boring Diego. You have said so yourself. I couldn't be Zorro even if I tried."

"And that is exactly what you want people to think...Son, I know the truth. You are Zorro."

"What proof do you have?' _Surely there is a way out of this._

"Well, my clever fox. One, Zorro appeared at the same time that you returned from Spain. Let me finish, Diego," the old don held up his hand to silence Diego's attempt to dissuade him, "Two, No one could do the things that Zorro does unless he has a secure knowledge of science which you, my son posses in abundance. Three, you are not a good liar. Your body language and your eyes give you away. I accused you of being indifferent to the needs of the people but it was all just an act, Diego. Wasn't it?"

The tall caballero looked directly into Don Alejandro's eyes. He could not continue to deceive his father. He was right. Now was the time for truth. "I never wanted you to find out...I wanted to protect you. Yes, I am Zorro and I have always been Zorro. You are my father...I love you. If anything were to happen to you because of Zorro, I don't know what I would do."

'Do not worry about me, Diego. You are worth the risk. I don't want you to carry this burden alone."

Diego swallowed the lump forming in this throat. _Gracias, Padre._

"I love you and I could not be more proud of you as Diego...and Zorro," the old don hugged his son tightly, "We will get through his together. The de la Vegas will never be divided."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The celebration was in full swing as the plaza was filled with music as people danced. Brightly colored lanterns hung from each building adding a festive and joyful atmosphere. Pilar and Alicia put the finishing touches on tables laden with food and drink. Diego, Felipe, and Don Alejandro made their way across the plaza.

"Aha! Welcomes, Señores. What a fight, Don Diego!," Mendoza smiled. "Zorro was magnificent. You should have been there."

"So I've heard, Sergeant."

"Quite a party, huh?"

"And the Alcalde has agreed to pay every centavo," Victoria stated in disbelief.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have," Ramon began, "If you will excuse me, I need to make a little speech. Ladies and gentlemen, Thank you for coming tonight. we are here to celebrate the brave rescue of myself, Don Alejandro de la Vega and Senorita Amanda Herrera by the good soldiers of this pueblo.."

_I should have known that he would not give Zorro any credit,_ Diego smirked as he looked at Victoria. _Leave it to the alcalde to draw attention to himself. _

"Let's continue with the celebration."

"If it wouldn't have been for Zorro's help.."

"Really, you give that bandit too much credit.."

"Oh, come on, Alcalde. Can't you bury the hatchet with Zorro just for one night?"

"You're quite right, Señorita. This is a joyous occasion. May I have the honor of this dance?"

"Pardon me, Alcalde, but the señorita promised this dance to me," Diego interrupted as he led Victoria onto the dance floor. "The Alcalde will bury the hatchet all right."

"Yes, right on Zorro's head."

The proud father watched as his son danced with the woman of his dreams. Diego and Victoria looked good together and Alejandro was optimistic about their future together. The senorita was attracted to his son judging by the way she was looking at him. As for Diego, now that he knew the truth everything made sense. Hopefully, they would overcome the problems caused by Diego's secrecy..

"What was that expression? Blow off a little steam? I like it. Señora?" Don Alejandro started dancing with Senora Perez leaving the alcalde and Mendoza by themselves.

"Your son and Senorita Escalante make a fine looking couple...Don't you agree, Don Alejandro?" Senora Perez stated as she looked at the couple

"They do. They have become very close recently."

"I have noticed that. So is Zorro out of the picture?"

"You could say that in a manner of speaking." He now recognized all of the mannerisms that Diego and the masked man had in common. _I wonder how I could have been blind for so long,_ he thought. The masked man and his son were so similar that it still amazed him that no one else noticed the similarities, both in physical stature and mannerisms. Victoria's eyes would be open soon enough if he had his way. "Maybe a little romantic music will help set the mood. If you will excuse, Consuela. "

"A good idea."

"It looks as if my Father decided to play, after all," Diego remarked as his father approached the piano. "Shall we dance?"

The taverness gladly compiled with her friend's request as his father played a romantic waltz. Diego and Victoria moved around the room gracefully. For once, he didn't want to hide his feelings behind a mask...It was said that the eyes were windows to the soul and Diego's eyes spoke volumes. He looked like a man in love...

"You beautiful tonight, Victoria. I am glad to be with the most beautiful woman in the pueblo."

"Thank you, Diego," she responded as a flush crept across her cheeks. The couple reluctantly parted as the waltz ended.

"Would you like to take a walk outside, Victoria? It would be a shame to waste such a lovely night."

"That would be wonderful, Diego."

"Is something wrong, Diego? You are very quiet tonight."

"Nothing is wrong.

"You flatter me, Diego," she smiled.

"It is the truth, Victoria...Half the boys in this pueblo were in love with you when I left for Spain."

"I could say the same for you Diego de la Vega especially that Magdalena. She was always batting her eyes at you!" Victoria experienced a hint of jealousy.

"Magdalena was a born flirt. I only had eyes for you even then, Victoria Escalante!"

"You hid it well, Diego!"

"You were too young for me then and besides, your brothers would have teased me mercilessly if they knew how I felt about you."

"I suppose that is true. They teased me enough about how I followed you around the pueblo. You were always very kind to me...most of the time!"

Diego tried to look offended at Victoria's remarks. "I was a perfect gentleman then and I am a perfect gentleman now."

Victoria laughed at Diego's response. He still had a hint of the de la Vega temper underneath that calm exterior. She enjoyed teasing him and it showed. "That wasn't always the case, Diego. You got into quite a few adventures when you were younger, if I recall."

"I was smart enough not to get caught, Victoria. If my father knew about some of the things that I had done, he would have..."

"Locked you in your room...forbid you from riding horses, perhaps?"

"Was I that mischievous as a child?" Diego smirked knowing full well that it was true.

"You were incorrigible and you know it!"

"I was smart enough not to get caught!"

Victoria laughed at Diego's remarks. She enjoyed the playful banter between them which was something she never got to experience with Zorro. _I really love this man_, she thought as she glanced at him. The couple continued to talk for several more minutes. As they walked back towards the plaza, Diego felt happier than he had in a while. His dreams were finally coming true. She had begun to see him for who he really was and that filled him with hope for their future.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Well, son. I see that you and Victoria are getting closer," Don Alejandro said as they sat in front of the fire.

"Nothing could please me more," he smirked, "And I am sure that you feel the same way."

"You are right. The only thing that could please me more would be marriage and..."

"Grandchildren, no doubt. First, courtship and marriage first and then I will see about giving you those grandchildren."

"Now, that's more like it, son. It's about time you married that woman. After all, that woman loves you as Diego and as Zorro."

"But she doesn't know that, Father," he admitted, "and I have to tell her. It's not fair to her or to me."

"I am sure that all will turn out well, Diego. She and Zorro made no promises to each other. A few stolen moments is all that they shared. The two of you have a history with each other that can not be denied. Once she gets over the initial shock. She will be fine."

"I hope you are right, Father. I am not looking forward to telling her but I know it must be done."

Don Alejandro looked at the expression on his son's face. His bold, adventurous son was frightened of one beautiful, petite senorita when he had faced the alcalde's men and various bandits. He didn't have the heart to tease his son about it but it was ironic to say the least. Victoria's temper was almost as formidable as the de la Vega's but he was sure that his son would be up to the task. "Have faith in your love for Victoria and hers for you. There may be problems but I am certain that you will overcome them."

"Can a love be built on a foundation of lies, Father?"

"No one is perfect, Diego but real love forgives.."

"If I had been honest from the beginning..."

"If you had been honest in the beginning, your neck would have been in a noose. I understand your reasoning but..."

"You do not condone my methods. I know that you could not rebel against the government you served for thirty years. In exchange you got a son that everyone thinks is a coward not a true de la Vega."

"It takes a lot of courage to put up with all the scorn and ridicule that you have put up with for the past few years even from your own father."

"You saw what I wanted you to see... that is my own fault not yours."

"Then let me say it now...You have sacrificed so much. It makes you a man in my eyes. I am proud of you, Never forget that, Diego."

"I won't and Father, thank you."

"What are you going to do about Zorro? That issue must be dealt with."

"He has bowed out gracefully."

"When did this happen?"

"Some time ago, I told Victoria that I wanted her to follow her heart. She should not have to wait forever. We have already wasted enough time as it is.."

"Your mother and I had so little time together. My only regret is the time I spent away from her while I was in the army fighting. Time is precious.. Let that be a lesson to you. Good night, Diego."

Diego woke up the next morning determined to put his fears to rest. His father was right and tonight he planned to do something about it. It was time to as Victoria for a formal courtship. Things were going well and there was no better time than tonight. He would ask Maria to prepare a special dinner and he would take Victoria into the garden and officially ask her. He strolled into the tavern intent on making his dreams come true.

"Sergeant, it is good to see you," he smiled as he approached Mendoza.

"Gracias, Don Diego. Victoria's cooking is especially delicious this morning."

"Is it just her cooking or something else possibly?"

The sergeant smiled brightly. "Amanda and I are courting. I expect to propose to her any day now."

"That is wonderful news, Mendoza."

"She was really impressed by my soldiering skills, no doubt," the sergeant stated. "I owe it all to Zorro. He is a good friend."

"The alcalde doesn't think so."

"He is very upset. I try to stay out of his way as much as possible."

"Good idea, Sergeant."

"How are things going with you and Senorita Victoria, Don Diego?"

"I am thinking about courting her myself."

"Isn't that what you have been doing already, Don Diego?"

"Very perceptive of you, Sergeant. Now, I need to make it official."

"Con permiso. Don Diego! Don Diego, I have another favor to ask of you."

"Anything for the man who single-handedly rescued my father," the tall man lowered his voice conspiratorially."Tell me something. Is it true Zorro was sighted somewhere near our hacienda yesterday?"

"Was he? I didn't know. Would you be the best man at my wedding?"

"Do you believe that she will accept your proposal?"

"Yes. She's coming here this evening and I plan to propose to her tonight."

Amanda walked into the tavern then. Diego smiled at Mendoza who smiled back.

"Señorita Amanda."

"Why Sergeant, how nice to see you again."

"Call me Jamie."

"I would be honored. You may call me Amanda. It is the least I can do for the man who saved my life."

"I would like to call upon you later if than would be alright."

"I would."

"Mendoza!"

"Coming, mi alcalde!"

"The alcalde is being quite difficult, Diego," Victoria stated as she placed a glass of lemonade on the table.

"I would say that that is not unusual. Gracias, Victoria. Would you join me?"

"Si," she stated as Diego rose to pull out her chair for her.

"Would you do me the honor of joining us for dinner tonight?"

"I have no plans tonight. Does Mendoza need another lesson, Diego?" She hoped so because it would give her more time to spend with the young don.

"No. I would like the pleasure of your company this evening."

"Then I would be delighted."

"I will pick you up at seven, then."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Victoria put the finishing touches on her hair. She had taken extra care to see that it was just right. She adjusted the bodice of her turquoise dress and fiddled with the necklace she had chosen. Diego would be picking her up in a few minutes and she wanted to be ready...

Diego watched as Victoria descended the stairs. His heart stopped in his throat. She was practically glowing. "Senorita," he bowed, "Your carriage awaits."

"Gracias, Diego," she responded. Once again, she was struck by the look in his eyes as he looked at her admiringly. He had become more outgoing around her more like the man she had once known years ago...

"That was a wonderful dinner," Mendoza said as he finished the remainder of his meal.

Diego smiled as he watched the sergeant enjoying his meal. Food was his one great love until Amanda had come along. "Gracias, shall we go to the garden? It is really beautiful this time of year. Victoria."

Victoria stood and threaded her arm through Diego's. It was surprisingly firm to the touch. The man known to be a bookworm was surprisingly fit...

"You seem awfully quiet, Diego. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," he said as they sat on a bench admiring the garden in full bloom. This is the perfect setting. "Victoria, We have become very close these past few months."

"Yes, we have." _I think I know what he is about to ask_, she thought.

Diego took Victoria's hand in both of his. "For years, I have treated you like a little sister but that is not how I feel about you, Victoria. I have loved you for years.'

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Diego?"

"Zorro is one reason. I did not think that I had a chance with you."

"I admire his courage, his daring but that is not enough anymore. The world sees me as so decisive…so sure of myself. I care for you a great deal, Diego more that I thought possible but...""

_You have the chance for a future with a man who loves you, a man who could give you what I cannot, then you should be open to the possibilities. You would not be the woman you are if you did not follow your heart wherever it leads_.

"What about Zorro? Do you love him?"

"I thought that I could love him but we could never have a normal life. A pardon would not guarantee his safety or my own. I have accepted that. I wonder if I really loved him or what he represented. "

"That would be enough for most women."

"But not for me... the danger...the excitement is not what it seems."

"That doesn't sound exciting," he teased, "Do you love me?"

"I can be myself with you. A lot of men would want a woman who is so..."

"Opinionated? Outspoken?'' _Those were two things he loved most about her._

"Si. You have been quite romantic lately. You were more like the Diego who rescued me from the lancers that day..."

"I am not the image that I present to the world. I want you to know who I really am," Diego continued.

The taverness gazed into his blue eyes. Her feelings for the tall caballero had changed recently. His caring and compassionate nature had touched her. She enjoyed spending time with him "You are an enigma, Diego de la Vega. There is more to you than just your books and your experiments. You have a good heart and you care about people that it part of what draws me to you. want a real man of flesh and blood...someone who loves me...someone I can love in return."

"I want to be that man, Victoria. I love you."

"Why the sudden change or have you been hiding behind a mask…for some unknown reason?'

"All of us hide behind a mask of some sort...perhaps because of fear or of necessity," Diego continued, "My fears of rejection have made me cautious but no more..."

_Diego lay under a tree, reading a book as Zafira rushed up tp him and threw her arms around him._

_"Diego! Diego! Yes."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Absolutely and positively yes."_

_"As soon as I graduate, we'll sail back to California and get married."_

_"But why must we wait? I just want to be your wife, Diego. Now."_

_"You know the church at Colmenar? I'll speak to the priest this afternoon. Meet me there at sundown. We'll get married today. Yes?" _

_"Yes." _

"You never told me about that, Diego."

"Even my father doesn't know about Zafira. I made the arrangements with the priest in Colmenar. He was kind, very understanding. He counseled patience.  
>I guess he could see my growing anxiety. I waited, making plans for the future. I was so eager to share my dreams, my very life with her. When <strong>I <strong>realized she wasb't coming . I was utterly heartbroken but I am no longer the man I was in Madrid. The minute I saw you in the tavern. I lost my heart now and forever."

"I could easily fall in love with you, Diego. Perhaps, I am already in love with you." She had never thought of her friend as a man who she might someday want to marry and have children until recently. She was discovering more about his character, his hidden emotions, than she had ever expected."I want to get to know the real Diego de la Vega."

Diego lightly brushed his hand across Victoria's cheek. The señorita murmured softly as their lips drew closer together. The kiss took on a passion and intensity that shook them to the core. The señorita surprised herself by responding to Diego's kiss. "Marry me and you have the rest of your life to find out."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Victoria absentmindedly wiped the counter the next morning. The tall caballero had given her much to think about. He was so tender, so romantic that it took her breath away. Her heart skipped as beat as she thought about his proposal and how she had wanted his passionate kiss to go on and on.

_You are an enigma, Diego de la Vega. There is more to you than just your books and your experiments_.

_Marry me and you have the rest of your life to find out. I have loved you for years._

"It must have been some night! Judging by the look on your face...Victoria? Victoria?"

"I am sorry, Pilar. What were you saying?"

"That must have been some night. You have been wiping the same spot for about ten minutes," Pilar teased.

"It was. It was."

The helper waited as Victoria smiled again. Something had definitely happened...Something life-changing and it had to do with Don Diego. She had seen how he looked at Victoria and now it was evident that she felt the same way.

'Diego proposed last night! He loves me, and wants me to marry him!"

"Diego. Our Don Diego? I have always suspected that he cared for you but to propose? It's wonderful, Victoria! Do you love him?"

"It's been coming on so gradually... The more I have gotten to know him...the more I want to know.

"You are talking about Diego de la Vega? I thought that you looked on him as a brother...a friend."

"Who knew he could be so romantic...so chivalrous!"

"It almost sounds as if you are talking about Zorro."

_**"**A gift from the oh-so-chivalrous Don Diego?"_

_"Yes, Victoria said as she peeled the orange, "Chivalry is a rare commodity around these parts."_

"Diego can be quite romantic. I will have you know," she stated defensively, "There is more to him than meets the eye."

"He has always been there for you when you needed him...He would be a good husband."

_Diego paced in the cell block as Victoria explained what happened._

_"He was very tall and very rude. Oh, and he also had a mustache."_

_"Whoever killed him certainly had a reason. Find out exactly who this Morales was and you're closer to finding the real killer, at least that's what my father believes."_

_"But how can it be done?"_

_"The dead man's belongings?"_

_"The alcalde impounded them at once. They are locked away in his office."_

_"Indeed."_

_"Don Diego? Please help me."_

_How had Zorro known about the information? Unless Diego had told him his father's suspicions or..._

_If you persist in this, you may have an uprising on your hands." _

_"And who will be their leader? You, Don Diego?" _

_"No, of course, not. I'm simply warning you you may have gone too far this time."_

_"Your warning is duly noted. Arrest him, Sergeant."_

_"Arrest Don de la Vega? Why?"_

_"If he's not on his way to the jail in five seconds, you will be joining him, Mendoza." _

_"Yes, alcalde. Sorry, Don Diego." _

_"It's quite all right, Sergeant. Lead the way.'_

Victoria had watched as they led Diego away. He had seemed strangely calm at the time for someone who was supposed to be so cowardly. _I am not the image that I present to the world..._

_"You wear the sword of a caballero"_

_"You need a lesson in manners, Corporal." _

_"Just how does the government intend to spend these new tax revenues?"_

_"Would you have challenged the alcalde?"_

"Is something wrong, Victoria?'

Victoria forced herself to concentrate on Pilar's words. Everything was soddenly so clear._ Her best friend...her would-be husband...her masked former love were all the same man...A man who had hidden in plain sight for years...Why didn't I see it earlier? _"Nothing is wrong, suddenly everything seems so right! If you will excuse me. I have some matters to attend to.." _If my suspicions are correct, you have a lot of explaining to do, Diego de la Vega!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The hacienda was quiet. Most of the inhabitants had gone out for the day leaving Diego to enjoy one of his favorite hobbies, reading. he had barely been able to concentrate his mind still on the events of last night. He had purposely stayed away from the tavern to give Victoria time to think about his proposal. He had planned to ask for a courtship but had surprised himself by asking for her hand in marriage. _I hope that she will accept my proposal,_ he thought. His quiet reverie was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. The tall caballero opened the door only to be confronted by an upset Victoria Escalante.

"Diego de la Vega, I would like to have a word with you or should I say Zorro!" Her words punctuated by the loud slam of the door.

"Zorro, you think that I am Zorro? How could you possibly think that!"

'Don't lie to me, Diego. I have figured out your secret!'

"Would you keep your voice down? We don't want the servants to hear!"He had made a huge mistake but he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life paying for it… "I have something to say and you are going to listen if I have to throw you over my shoulder.""

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, Victoria."

"Put me down! Diego!"

"I want to discuss this in private so the cave is the perfect place." Diego's hand slowly pushed the secret panel. Victoria watched in fascination as part of the wall at the back of the fireplace gave way...

The cave contained at all the objects that were uniquely Diego...the experiments on the table, the drawings, the stable housing Toronado, the coat stand from which hung black clothing and the sword that Zorro always used ... There was no doubt in her mind that Diego was Zorro. "Did you expect me to go through with a marriage when you were keeping a secret from me?"

"What I did was wrong. I should have been honest with you from the beginning…"

"I thought that I knew you.." The hurt in her voice was almost tangible. "The man I have searched for was right before my eyes and I could not see it!" The taverness found the nearest empty beaker and threw it against the wall. _That felt good,_ she thought to herself.

"Do you think that this was easy for me? Do you think that I enjoyed deceiving you?"

"How did you manage to…?"

"To deceive so many people? I had to make everyone believe, that I was over-studious and weak-willed to hide my real identity….."

"The Diego that I saw was merely a shadow of the man I see before me!" Victoria continued to pace across the floor. He had deceived her and that she had fallen for his disguise so easily, "Being known as Zorro's woman has not protected me from the alcalde..."

"If I had come to you as myself, would you have given me a chance?"

"If Zorro had never been created, I would have chosen you...I have always had feelings for you!"

"It was the only way that I could protect the ones I love, from getting hurt..."

"I think that is just an excuse. Were you protecting us or protecting yourself? Did you ever think about the consequences?"

"I never expected to be Zorro for so long."

"You let me get involved with you as Zorro. You were not fair to yourself or to me! You made me think that you were less than you are!"

_"Señorita."_

_"Has Don Alejandro returned from his trip?"_

_"Not yet, but I expect him soon. There hasn't been any more trouble with young Don Pedro, has there?" _

_ "No. Zorro knocked some sense into him and our new caballero has become a changed man. He even helped Santos to repair his cottage with his own hands." _

_"Ah, welcome news. Finally we can relax again." _

_"Of course, Don Diego. We wouldn't want anyone to upset your day."_

"Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered what had happened to the man that left for Spain...the man who was always a natural leader...the one who got in trouble jumping horses...Then you would say something that would make me think otherwise. Who is the real Diego?"

"Sometimes, I don't know who the real Diego is...Is he just a scholar...a poet...a phantom of the night? Can you love me...the real me? Zorro was a part of me but my love for you is very real...It always has been and always will be. That is the truth!"

"You should have given me the chance to make up my own mind."

"'This man of flesh and blood loves you and only you. I will do whatever it takes to prove to you just how much. I love you"

"If only, I could believe that!" Victoria stated as she bowed her head.

"I love you, Victoria never doubt that...We can build a life together. Isn't that what you have always wanted? Give me another chance," Diego wrapped his arms around Victoria kissed her with a passion and intensity that shook them to the core. The caballero smiled as he noticed the soft blush upon her face.

"Don't think you can get away with your deception so easily, Diego," Victoria sighed as she leaned in for another kiss...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Diego watched quietly as Victoria inspected the items in the cave...the hang glider that still hung from the wall, the board filed with pinned butterflies. She had taken the news better than expected but still...

"You managed to deceive me for so long, Diego," she began, "I supposed you think that you are very clever, my dear fox. You managed to fool me, your father and the whole pueblo of Los Angeles. Quite a feat for someone who pretends to be so unassuming. Indolent, passive caballero by day and dashing, courageous hero at night." ."

The tall caballero winced at the tone in her voice. _Obviously, she is still upset with me_. "I don't think that I am that clever. My father knows...He confronted me right after the hostage crisis. I am relieved that he knows but I still worry..."

"Your father will not reveal your secret and neither will I. We would protect you with our lives, if necessary."

"That's what I am afraid of... I couldn't bear to lose either of you. My secret kept you safe but it also set up a wall between us…I could never be myself around you…I was only half existing…I lost a little of your respect but that did not mattef it meant that you would be alive and well.""

"And what about your own life, Diego? I respect you for standing up for what you believe in and know I can see that I was wrong about you"…

'Now that we know, we can help you by keeping our eyes and ears open and maybe it is time that the other caballeros do more...They have been silent for too long."

"That sounds good in theory but the caballeros are worried about their own concerns while the _alcalde_ takes care of the government."

"It won't last forever."

"It has already been two years."

"Maybe, we can talk to your father and he can suggest a way..."

"I don't know, Victoria." he responded doubtfully.

"You will never know unless you give him the chance. It is worth a try."

"I have a lot to think about, _mi corazon_. I will join you later," he sighed.

"There you are, Victoria. I was looking for you," Don Alejandro said as he entered the library.

"Diego and I have been in the cave...talking," Victoria paused waiting for the effect of her words to settle in, "I know the truth, Don Alejandro."

"And how do you feel about my son? Do you accept the fact that..."

"That he has been concealing his secret life," she interrupted.

"That is true, Victoria_._ My son and I have more in common than I thought... I cannot promise to not worry about him when he rides but I will keep his secret."

"Can you forgive him, my dear?"

Victoria considered the old don's words. She could forgive Diego almost anything but she still had a lot of questions that needed answering and would not hesitate to ask for answers. "At first, I was angry…I felt deceived but..."

"You love him."

"Of course, I love him. He is the most exasperating man I have ever met ! I could never love anyone else!"

"That is good, Victoria. My son needs a woman who loves him.. who will challenge him."The old don looked at Victoria carefully. _You have a real spitfire on your hands, my boy. You will probably spend years making this up to her_, he thought, but it will be well worth it. _Leave it to his son to chose a woman who reminded him of his dear mother...The de la Vega men enjoyed challenging women..._

"I had a crush on Diego when I was younger. He was so bold...so impulsive. Why couldn't I see beneath the disguise?"

"Neither one of us wanted to examine the evidence that was right in front of us. It is all so obvious if you think about it!"

"Your son is the best actor in the pueblo..."

"He had to be, Victoria. If Ramon had suspected, my son would be hanging from the gallows. I understand his reasoning even though I don't like the fact that he deceived me but I am glad that I will have the chance to know my son for who he really is. You could not have chosen a more, challenging man, my dear!"

The young woman considered her future father-in-laws' words. She hadn't quite merged the two personalities into one yet.

"My son can be very stubborn. He has a mind of his own and quite a temper!"

"Calm, reasonable Diego has a temper!"

"Beneath that calm exterior is the de la Vega temper or have you forgotten, my dear? Sometimes, I wondered how he survived his childhood without any major injuries1 Diego was bold and impulsive before he left for Madrid and returned a seemingly studious man who detested violence of any kind…a man who slept late into the day instead of the early riser he had been before he left for the university. It was all just an act. He had us all fooled for years!"

"I know and he has a lot of making up to do!"

"That's the spirit. Keep him on his toes!" The old don embraced his future daughter-in-law. _Life in the hacienda would never be dull.._


End file.
